All I Wanted was You
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: songfic #16: McSwarek - all Andy wanted was Sam


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue or "All I Wanted" by Paramore.

A.N. Starting my "quest" for another 15 songfics before the next season. Thanks to Joshiecat for the idea - hope it lives up to it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Think of me when you're out<em>  
><em>When you're out there<em>  
><em>I'll beg you nice from my knees<em>  
><em>And when the world treats you way too fairly<em>  
><em>Well it's a shame I'm a dream<em>

Andy stood, staring out the window. She had tears in her eyes as she thought about him. She thought about him all the time and hope that he at least thought of her every once in a while. He had gone undercover, against her wishes. When he told her, she had literally fallen to her knees, sobbing. She had begged him not to go but he told her it was too late, he was already committed to going.

The undercover was actually treating him well; it was an 'upscale' job, nice apartment, car, and job. It was just a shame that she couldn't be there with him, the only way he could have her was in a dream.

_All I wanted was you_  
><em>All I wanted was you<em>

All she wanted was him, nothing else mattered. She hoped he felt the same way.

_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times_  
><em>And fall asleep on the couch<em>  
><em>Wake up early, the black and white re-runs<em>  
><em>That escape from my mouth, oh<em>

More often than not, she paced her apartment until exhaustion hit her and she fell asleep - more like collapsed, on her couch.

She would wake up at the slightest sound. Unlike how he used to tease her, since he had gone undercover, she had not needed the alarm to wake her up. She always woke as the sun came up and then had a few hours where she was able to lose herself in her memories of Sam. She always turned the television on, for some reason the flickering helped her sink into the memories.

And each day, she was brought back to reality with a sigh as her alarm clock rang, signaling her memories were out of time and she had to get ready for work.

_All I wanted was you_  
><em>All I wanted was you<em>  
><em>All I wanted was you<em>  
><em>All I wanted was you<em>

Nothing mattered to her anymore. She knew she was falling into a rut and her friends were concerned about her but she couldn't be bothered by it. She wanted Sam, nothing else mattered.

_I could follow you to the beginning_  
><em>Just to relive the start<em>  
><em>Maybe then we'd remember to slow down<em>  
><em>At all of our favorite parts<em>

One of the things she constantly thought about was "what if". What if she had kissed him that first night they were partnered together? What if she had stayed the night of the blackout? What if she had told him how she really felt after they took down Landry and Bergen? What if he had kissed her after she was shot? What if he had kissed her after she was trapped in the Laundromat? What if she had gone to him after the car dealership operation when Luke was not home? What if she had gone to him after she realized Luke cheated on him? What if she had gone to him after Nixon had trapped her? What if she had gone home with him after their boxing session? What if he had kissed her after she got Leslie out of the car?

It was only after he went undercover to get Brennan – after she realized that she wanted him no matter the cost – and came back that they acted. She wished they had slowed their time down so she could remember all of the time with him and savor it.

She wished there was a way to follow him undercover, to be with him and relive all of their time together.

* * *

><p><em>All I wanted was you<em>

It was early in the morning, but she was already awake, when a knock sounded at the door. She stood and answered, still in her pajamas.

This time it was he who pushed her against the wall. After a few minutes of pure bliss, he led her to their bedroom. She expected him to strip her of her clothes but instead he pushed her down and sat next to her. It suddenly dawned on her that she looked terrible. She had lost weight and sleep in the past few months worrying about him.

"What is it Andy?" he asked softly.

She reached for him. "All I wanted was you." There was no more talking after that.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
